The Unexpected
by CouchPotatoHead
Summary: The two current Heads are demoted, causing for the school staff to choose Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to take the place instead. Can this be the bridge to forget about their rivalry or nothing else would change? And the War has finally started...


**The Unexpected**

Written by: CouchPotatoHead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Harry Potter" and its characters. All credits goes to J.K. Rowling who made the wickedly amazing world of Harry Potter, and to David Yates, Chris Colombus, Alfonso Cuaron, and Mike Newell who helped in making this magical world into reality.

**Chapter 1: Important Announcement**

Hermione Granger is not just any typical girl that you would meet. The cinnamon-haired full-fledged witch is known to be the Gryffindor bookworm, the only girl which is part of the so-called "Golden Trio" with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and the brightest witch in her age. The only bad thing about her - especially to all the Purebloods, most likely the Slytherins - was her 'dirty blood', the blood of a Muggle. Even if she excelled in Hogwarts, the Slytherins still didn't stop in calling her as a 'Mudblood' - a foul term used in calling Muggleborns.

One of her rivals in school is Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He is a Slytherin with silver-blond hair who is very vain and self-centered and would only brag about how high he and the rest of his family is in the wizard world, and one of the people who would call Hermione a 'Mudblood'. He is also Harry's and Ron's rival, especially in Quidditch. Hermione had tried to hex him in their third year, but she decided not to. Instead, she just punched him and broke his nose. It was one of the most unforgettable moments in Hermione's life in Hogwarts since she felt really good after that smack she gave him. That was just a payback for all the Malfoy git's insults that he threw to everyone and all of his bullying. It was just the right thing to do.

At present, in their sixth-year in Hogwarts, Hermione was tapping her fingers on the table as she waited for Harry, Ron and Ginny to arrive in the Great Hall. They were surprisingly late today, and she was starting to feel annoyed. She continued tapping the table impatiently.

Then, the doors of the Great Hall opened which made Hermione lift her head up and see the person who got in. She hoped that it would be neither the three of them.

But instead, she saw the least person that she wanted to see that day, Draco Malfoy, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle trailing him. They immediately headed towards the Slytherin table. The blond boy looked at the Gryffindor table searching for the Golden Trio, she thought, and then he stopped when he saw her. He stared at her, as if to challenge her. His signature smirk was carved on his face the second he saw her, and this made Hermione smirk inwardly.

"What now, Malfoy?" she thought as she stared at him. "Challenging me again?"

After a few seconds of staring at each other, it ended and the Gryffindor bookworm won. It was him who broke their stares when Pansy Parkinson - the rumored fiancée of the Malfoy git - poked him in the rib. Draco groaned and faced her.

"Good morning, Drakie!" she happily greeted him.

"'Morning, Pans. What do you want, anyway?" he drawled as he glanced at Hermione who was smiling in the Gryffindor table. He knew that she won in today's game. _Too bad._

Pansy didn't seem to notice that Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table. She just continued. "I would just like you to sit beside me for breakfast. Is it okay?"

Draco looked at her. "No. I'm not going to eat breakfast this morning. I still have lots of things to do before class. Sorry, Pans."

"But, why do you still have to come here?"

He froze. _Yeah, why the bloody hell am I doing here? Such a lame excuse that I've made to ignore this pug-face. Think, Draco! _"Uhh... Just checking on something..."

Pansy's face brightened with glee. "I bet you came here so that you'll see me, didn't you?" she giggled happily like a five year-old kid who found out that she's got a new toy as a gift for Christmas. She reached out to pinch Draco's cheek. "Aww... You're so sweet!"

He yanked her hand away from his cheek. He was obviously annoyed, but she didn't seem to notice it. _Such a dumb slut. _"Pans, get your hands off me. Look, I didn't come here to check on you... I was supposed to eat, but I changed my mind."

"Why, my Drakie-poo?" she pouted.

He made a disgusted face. He hated her so much to the extent that he wanted to strangle her to stop from stalking and bugging him around. For him, Pansy was such a nuisance. "That's none of your business, Parkinson."

Pansy's smile started to fade. She frowned, but she smiled at bit afterwards. "Fine. See you later, Drakie," she said before kissing him on the cheek. Then, she went back to her seat and started eating breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle followed her and hungrily ate their food.

"Gross. These two really eat like pigs," he thought as he rubbed his cheek where Pansy have kissed on with his handkerchief and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Back to the Gryffindor table, Hermione saw everything that happened in the Slytherin table, and even saw Malfoy rubbing his cheek where Pansy had planted a kiss with his handkerchief. Then, she saw him storming out of the Great Hall. She laughed a little with herself as she remembered that she had won in their little game against the Malfoy git. But, her laughs faded when she remembered that her three best friends didn't arrive yet.

"Merlin, where are they?" she angrily asked herself, checking at the people entering the Great Hall. She estimated that she had been waiting there for about an hour, and even finished her breakfast already. Then, she got really annoyed, and got out to search for her friends.

As she searched for them, she saw Malfoy standing in an empty corridor once again. This made her scowl and frown. He was standing with his back against the stone wall, his arms across his chest, his head tilted towards her direction. Just like what happened in the Great Hall, an evil smirk played on his lips as soon as he saw her. Hermione shot a death glare at him, but it seems that he isn't affected by it.

"Granger, looking for your friends, aren't you?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Obviously, Malfoy."

She waited for him to call her foul names once again - 'Mudblood', 'Gryffindork', 'Bookworm', 'Bushy-haired', 'Bucktoothed', and many others - but she received none. That was unusual, but she noticed that he never called her names anymore this year. That was really odd. _What happened to the good old tactics of the Slytherin slimy git?_

He smiled at the sarcastic tone of her voice, then took a step towards her and uncrossed his arms. "So, where will you start searching for them?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," she snapped, and turned to leave, but Draco's hand caught her wrist. Hermione looked at his hand, then at his face. "Let me go, you stupid git!" she yelled angrily at him, attempting to remove the Pureblood's hand from gripping her wrist.

He held her wrist tighter, causing Hermione to moan in pain. "There is just something that I wanted to tell you, Granger. Something very important."

But, Hermione is Hermione - the brave Gryffindor who doesn't give up easily. She bit Draco's hand hard, which made Draco loosen his grip from her and let Hermione escape. She ran away, leaving him standing in the empty corridors, screaming in pain for what she did to him.

"You'll pay for that, Granger," he swore under his breath. "You'll really do."

Hermione soon slowed down from running. Then, she stopped and examined her left wrist which turned in a light shade of red. His long fingers marked on her soft skin, and the pain still remained. She covered it with her long sleeves, and continued walking to look for her three best friends. Hermione was about to turn in one corner when a familiar voice called her name.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Wait up!"

She turned around to see who called her, and soon realized that there were actually three people were running towards her. Then, she smiled. She already saw her best friends.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she happily called and her face lit up.

The trio stopped a few meters away from her, panting and catching for their breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Herms. I tried to knock in the boys' room a hundred of times already, but no one answered it. I realized that they both placed a silencing charm in their beds, and I should've opened the door earlier. I'm really sorry, Hermione," Ginny told her, still panting.

"I just forgot about the charm, 'Mione. We both also couldn't sleep last night, so we placed silencing charms around our beds. So I and Ron also both woke up late. We went to the Great Hall a while ago, but the others told us that you left already," Harry explained, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"'Sorry for being late, Herms. We promise that this will never happen again." It was Ron's time to explain, raising his right arm in front of her.

Hermione giggled. "It's really fine, guys. I was just quite mad because you three showed up late. But, it's all okay now. Just go back to the Great Hall and eat. I'm already done eating, so I guess I should be preparing my things before class. See you later!" Hermione waved her hand to her friends and hurriedly went to the Gryffindor common room.

Then, she remembered about Harry's question last night, _'Mione, can you still see anyone on the map whenever he goes to the Room of Requirement?' _That just reminded her of telling him the answer.

"Harry, wait up!" she shouted, causing her three best friends to face back at her. "About your query, I think I know the answer." Harry's face brightened up. "Your name disappears instantly whenever you would step inside the Room of Requirement," she told him. Harry then smiled and waved at her thankfully, before they all continued their paths.

On her way to the common room, she recalled on their little scene with Malfoy in the corridor.

_"There is just something that I wanted to tell you, Granger. Something very important."_

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me," she thought. She cursed and scolded herself. She should've let Malfoy talk to her for a while. She was wrecking her head on the possible things that he would've told her. But, she doesn't know which one is correct.

She stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Sunflower Gardens," she whispered the password, not even bothering to look at the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady sighed, but then swung the portrait hole open and let Hermione come inside. She quickly got inside, and didn't even look at the other Gryffindors who were inside the common room. She just sat in a corner, pretending to read a book even if she was thinking about Malfoy once again.

She was lost in her own thoughts when Parvati Patil approached her in the corner.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked her as she sat beside the bookworm.

This made Hermione snap back to reality. She looked at Parvati, and moved to give some space for her to sit on. "Just thinking about what I will do for the weekends," she lied, smiling at her.

Then, Professor McGonagall came inside the common room as she and Parvati continued talking about their plans for the weekend. As soon as the students noticed her, they all stood and greeted the professor.

"Good morning. I just wanted everyone to come to the Great Hall once again. Everyone is excused in their first period classes. Professor Dumbledore is expecting everyone to be there shortly," she told all of them, while the Gryffindors just looked at each other and started chatting. The professor motioned them to follow her, and all of them followed her to the Great Halls. Everybody wondered what the news would be.

"Do you have an idea what'll Professor Dumbledore announce today?" Parvati asked her as they walked with the other Gryffindors. Hermione shook her head.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors of the Great Hall for the Gryffindors. As soon as they all got inside, they all looked for empty seats in the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Parvati managed to sit with Harry, Ginny and Ron, who were also wondering about the news.

The students from the other houses also came and went to their tables. It seems that everybody were curious about the news. The Great Hall was filled with the chit-chattering of the students from the different houses, but as soon as Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the whole student body, the room was quiet.

"Good morning to everyone. I just wanted to tell everyone that this year's Head Boy and Head Girl have been demoted," Dumbledore said. The students were shocked about the news, and the others were asking why, chattering in hushed voices.

"After a month of being the Heads, a lot of students have complained. It is because Mr. Zabini was just taking off points to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, but never for Slytherin. And Ms. Brown never attended the meetings for the prefects and heads, never had patrols, and it seems that she didn't have an interest with her title as Head Girl," he explained to the students. The students agreed that Blaise Zabini have been unfair for taking off points and Lavender Brown isn't actually interested of being a Head Girl. Soon, the Great Hall was quiet once again, and they all waited for the professor to continue.

"So, we have decided that a new Head Boy and Head Girl would be the best option. The choices were based in their academic achievements for the previous years here in Hogwarts."

Everybody was excited about the news.

"And, the teachers and the rest of the staff of the school have decided for this year's new Head Girl - Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said happily as the Gryffindors all clapped for Hermione. She stood up from her seat – her cheeks were red – and walked in front of all of them. She smiled at thanked the Gryffindors and her friends from the other houses who clapped and cheered for her.

"As for the title of Head Boy, let us all welcome Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" he said and all of the Slytherins clapped for the blonde-haired boy who smirked all the way in front. He stood beside Hermione, who froze as she heard his name. The other houses were shocked by the news, especially because everyone heard about a rumor that Malfoy was a Death Eater, so was his father. There were gasps and complains from the other houses, but Headmaster Dumbledore just motioned them to keep quiet.

"This is _so _not happening," Hermione thought. A little while ago, she was so happy that she has been entitled as the Head Girl, but after the announcement for the Head Boy, it's as if her whole world has stopped turning. She never thought that _he _could be this year's Head Boy.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore happily greeted them and shook their hands. "Anyway, before I forget, both of you will share the same common room, exclusively for Head Boys and Head Girls. But different bedrooms, of course," he informed them as the other students quickly rushed outside, not wanting to be late for their classes.

"What?" they said in unison, and then they looked at each other. Their eyes were filled with pure hate and loathe to each other, but Hermione saw something else from his steel grey eyes. She just doesn't have any idea what it is.

"No, Professor. I don't think I could live for a day with this Muggleborn!" Draco yelled angrily as he glared at Hermione. He then frowned at Dumbledore. "Why do we still have to stay in the same common room?"

"Excuse me, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, crossing her arms across her chest. "You are not the _only _one who's got the problem here! I, too, cannot live for the whole school year with you, worse, in the same common room!" Then, she looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, can't we just stay in our own house common rooms?"

Dumbledore looked at them with amusement. He smiled at them, even if he knew that they were both angry about the news that he told them. "For your plans as Head Boy and Head Girl. The Slytherin and Gryffindors rooms are just far away from each other, don't you think?"

"But..." Draco was cut by Professor Dumbledore. He just frowned at him instead.

"No 'buts', Mr. Malfoy. My decision is final. You and Ms. Granger _will _stay in one common room for the _whole _school year. Do you understand that?" Dumbledore asked him.

Draco hesitated, but the angry look from Dumbledore let him change his mind. Instead, he nodded. The professor looked at Hermione and asked her the same question. Like Draco, she also hesitated at first, but then she just nodded.

Like a Muggle television which has switched channels, Dumbledore's frown instantly became a smile. "Good. Now, your things have already been sent in your common room. And, before I forget once again, the password is 'Peppermint Scent'. You have the only access to that room, all right? Now, go and check your new rooms and both of you are excused to all of your classes today," he told them. "Have a good day, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Professor Dumbledore left them alone in the Great Hall. For a moment, they stood there, and an awkward silence enveloped them. Only their breathing could be heard, but it seems that Draco was already annoyed in the deafening silence between them.

"Congratulations, Granger," he told her without looking.

This made Hermione look at him, but she stared at the floor after a while. It was her first time to hear him talking, especially to the likes of her, sincerely and without disgust or malice. She was thankful for that. "Thanks."

Draco turned to leave the Great Hall, but this time, Hermione stopped him. "Malfoy, I know that we both don't like what the staff decided, but I hope we would _at least _get along. I don't like working with somebody who I am mad at," she told him.

He faced her. "Granger, I don't know _how_ that would possibly happen since we _never _got along throughout our years of stay in Hogwarts. But, if you really want to, I'm willing to help."

Hermione was shocked of what he just said. _Is this the Draco Malfoy that she has known for years? _Well, she doesn't even know. He couldn't have changed so fast, could he?

"Anyway, congratulations, too, for being the new Head Boy this year," she told him as she smiled at Draco Malfoy. She never talked to the Malfoy git this way, but she wanted him to change after knowing that he became a Death Eater because of his father.

Like Hermione's reaction earlier, he was shocked at what she has said, but he thanked her anyway. It was such an odd moment for two enemies to talk like this. For once, he could've thought that she wanted him to be friends with her, but due to his pride as a Pureblood, he erased these assumptions in his mind.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for biting your hand after breakfast. And, what do you want to talk about a while ago in the corridors?" Hermione thought that it was her chance to ask him about their little scenario a while ago. She really wanted to find out.

Draco avoided her gaze and looked at the ground instead. He wasn't expecting her to ask him about that. He looked at her left wrist, and there it was, the red marks of his fingers. Hermione noticed him looking at her wrist, and she hid it at her back. Draco then looked at her once again, and Hermione swore that she saw lust with a mix of hatred in his eyes.

"Never mind about that. And, sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean it. Anyway, see you in the common room later, Granger." With that, he left her.


End file.
